


The beginning

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, dá para considerar um pouco de distopia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma velha Gem exilada em uma colônia nas fronteiras do Império Gem conta sobre tudo o que viu em seus muitos anos de vida.</p>
<p>Essa fanfic foi escrita no final de maio de 2016. Estávamos no meio do In Too Deep, se me lembro corretamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita no final de maio de 2016. Estávamos no meio do In Too Deep, se me lembro corretamente. Não tem muita relação com os eventos dos episódios, é mais backstory e headcanons sobre as origens das Gems e de seu Império.

A primeira coisa da qual me lembro é de uma sensação quente e agradável. Eu não sabia de nada. Então eu fiz o que parecia certo, seguindo o mais forte instinto dentro de mim.  
Eu criei uma forma.  
Logo fui tomada por sensações novas. Visão, audição, tato... Mas eu não sabia quem eu era. Não tinha nenhum propósito.  
Comecei a sentir algo dentro de mim. Uma ânsia, um impulso. Havia algo de que eu precisava. E eu precisava encontrar. Me levantei e corri, absorvendo cada nova sensação.  
Eu conseguia sentir a presença delas. Estavam em toda parte. Mas elas ainda não estavam prontas, não era a elas que eu buscava.  
Continuei a correr, não sei por quanto tempo, ainda não entendia sobre o tempo. E um dia, eu finalmente as encontrei.  
Eram poucas. Suas formas, cores e tamanhos eram diferentes dos meus, mas eu sabia que era como elas. Eu sabia que havia encontrado o que eu buscava.   
\-- Quem?  
Uma delas dirigiu a mim essa única palavra, e sem perceber eu a entendi. E meus lábios se moveram, e eu sabia a resposta.  
Eu tinha um nome.  
Fiquei com elas. Nós sabíamos quem éramos, o que éramos, mas ainda não tínhamos propósito algum. Apenas a mesma ânsia. Sabíamos que haviam mais, mais como nós, e precisávamos encontrá-las. Às vezes, elas vinham até nós. Às vezes, nós íamos até elas. Nosso grupo crescia lentamente, mas podíamos sentir a presença das outras, quase podíamos ouvir suas vozes. Estavam em toda parte: na terra, nas cavernas, nos vulcões. Queríamos encontra-las, queríamos ajuda-las. Nós não sabíamos dizer se elas estavam prontas. Tentávamos ajudar, mas quase sempre falhávamos. Se não as tirássemos no tempo certo, elas acabavam fracas demais para manter uma forma. Nós não sabíamos o tempo certo. Então resolvemos apenas esperar.  
E enquanto esperávamos, nós a encontramos. Ou melhor, _ela_ nos encontrou. Sua forma era maior do que a da maior das nossas, mas não por muito. Ela tinha uma aura poderosa, uma presença um tanto intimidadora, mas era gentil e falava calmamente. Já tinha seu próprio grupo também, menor do que o nosso, mas mais organizado. E ela sabia mais do que nós.  
Voltamos a tentar ajudar as outras a se formar, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Aprendemos a estimar seu estado pela intensidade com a qual as sentíamos. Começamos a contar o tempo. Construimos ferramentas para nos ajudar. Nossos números começaram a crescer mais e mais. Eu encontrei duas ou três que eram realmente iguais a mim. E _ela_ também.  
A segunda se parecia muito com ela, mas também era muito diferente. Sabíamos que elas tinham a mesma natureza. Elas logo se deram muito bem, assim como eu com minhas semelhantes, assim como cada uma de nós com suas semelhantes.  
Já éramos muitas. A ânsia era bem menor. Mas sabíamos que ainda haviam mais, ainda podíamos senti-las. Ela, as duas, elas nos diziam que não podíamos parar. E nós sabíamos que elas estavam certas.  
Mas agora nós tínhamos mais conhecimento, e mais tempo para buscar ainda mais conhecimento. Construímos ferramentas melhores, e máquinas que podiam detectar onde as outras estavam, e como estavam. Elas nem sempre eram precisas, e precisavam de alguém para opera-las, mas a cada dia avançávamos mais.  
Enquanto isso, aprendíamos mais sobre nós mesmas. O que cada uma de nós podia fazer. Experimentávamos e testávamos.  
A terceira surgiu, e a essa altura nós não dedicávamos mais todo o nosso tempo a ajudar as outras. Passamos a construir coisas para nós mesmas. Passamos a buscar algum significado a mais para nossas existências.  
Já sabíamos quase tudo o que havia para se saber sobre nossa Terra Natal. Sabíamos sobre nossas habilidades, e nossas limitações. Sabíamos sobre as estrelas, e que havia algo além delas.  
E quando a quarta surgiu, sabíamos que não havia nada a mais para nós. Não havia significado algum. Nós apenas existíamos. E podíamos sentir o encantamento nessa existência morrendo.  
E então conhecemos a corrupção, e a dor, e a violência, e o luto. E foram elas, as quatro, as mais poderosas de todas que colocaram um fim nisso. Elas estavam diferentes, já não eram mais as mesmas. Enquanto estávamos perdidas, elas encontravam sozinhas o caminho. Elas descobriram como poderíamos nos aperfeiçoar, e testaram em si mesmas.  
Mas tal processo, no entanto, não podia ser repetido em nenhuma de nós. Elas são mais resistentes, mais fortes.  
Elas também descobriram a melhor forma de ajudar às outras, as que ainda não haviam se formado. Se antes podíamos salvar 50, 60%, com as descobertas delas isso aumentava para 80%.   
Curiosamente, o processo descoberto por elas poderia ser feito com as que ainda não tinham forma, se feito no momento certo. Ainda não sabíamos o momento certo, mas podíamos descobrir.  
E descobrimos. E ao salvar as vidas das outras nós salvávamos a nós mesmas. Se não havia outro propósito, então este seria nosso propósito.  
As quatro, nossas líderes, descobriram ainda mais. Além de salvar as vidas que já existiam, elas agora também podiam criar mais vidas.  
Continuamos nessa nobre missão até o fim. As novas gerações, moldadas e polidas perfeitamente pelas mãos das Soberanas, eram exatamente isso: perfeitas. Idênticas entre si. Perfeitamente habilidosas para alguma tarefa específica.   
O que as Matriarcas haviam criado era lindo, no entanto... Algo não parecia certo. Eu, e todas as outras imperfeitas, brutas, talvez já não tivéssemos mais um lugar lá. Mas as Soberanas repetiam que éramos todas necessárias, todas parte de algo maior, todas trabalhando juntas por um bem maior, e como poderíamos não acreditar?  
E um dia, o planeta simplesmente se esgotou. Já o ocupávamos por inteiro, nossos números maiores do que poderíamos algum dia sequer imaginar. Os recursos esgotaram-se, vida alguma poderia surgir. As Soberanas então nos apontaram as estrelas.  
E eu sei, que tudo o que elas fizeram foi por nós. Tudo o que elas queriam era o mesmo que cada uma de nós queria desde o início: encontrar as outras. É nosso instinto mais primitivo, após o de se formar.   
E elas construíram uma sociedade que é de fato perfeita. Perfeita como elas. Mas eu, simples e imperfeita, não posso deixar de me sentir perturbada ao ver todas essas formas idênticas e perfeitas, trabalhando com coordenação e precisão. É perfeito, mas... eu sinto que algo se perdeu. Talvez por isso tantas de minha idade tenham decidido se isolar como eu, e tantas outras tenham se corrompido. A Terra Natal não se parece mais com nosso lar.   
Nossas Soberanas sabem o que é melhor e fazem o que é melhor, jamais duvidei isso. Mas tudo isso talvez seja demais para alguém como eu.

**Author's Note:**

> As Diamonds, em ordem de idade: White, Blue, Pink, Yellow.


End file.
